Progression
by STANathanXOox
Summary: A story told from the perspective of a young girl who is adopted by Jane and Maura. Jane and Maura have been married for a couple of years and this is the progression of the three of them finding their legs as a unit, tight knit family. Rated K for now
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys this is a new story. Its Rizzles AU and about three or four years in the future. Jane and Maura are married and want to adopt. Told from the young girls point of view.**

**I do not own the characters from Rizzoli and Isles only Kelsi**

I was dressed in my bestest clothes today, my jet black hair done up in a pony tail with my fringe loose and to the side, my case worker had told me that there was a perspective couple coming in to meet me and if all went according to plan and I was on my best behaviour I would be moving in with them at the end of the month. I didn't know anything about the people coming in to meet me and for me that was something that I was going to have to get over and quickly. At eight and a half years I had been in and out of the system since my mother gave me up at six days old, I didn't like being moved around as I'd been to fourteen families that looked after kids in the system. Most of the foster families I went to had been bad, they abused me and the other kids, one couple even tortured me and the other girl that had been with me, luckily we had been taken from them when the neighbour reported the screams of pain that happened when they were out of the house and the pain became too much. There was one foster family however that I had enjoyed being apart of, I'd been there for about ten months when Georgia found out she was pregnant and they told us that having their own child took presidents so we were sent back to the foster home.

"Kelsi, how are you feeling?" Donna my case worker asked as she sat next to me in the waiting room.

"Nervous" I said and she nodded, no matter how many times I'd had this interview throughout my life it never got any less torturous.

"I know Kels but these two are going to be it, I can feel it. You'll like them a lot" Donna said squeezing my hand and I looked at her trying to see if what she was telling me was the truth. Looking at her and seeing the genuine smile she gave me there was no doubt in my mind that she was actually telling me the truth. I smiled internally as there was a knock at the door and Donna called out to say they could enter. I felt my jaw drop when I saw two women enter the interview room. I'd never been interviewed by a lesbian couple before. Getting over my shock I looked at them, what they were wearing and smiled, both of them were incredibly gorgeous and well pampered.

The taller one was long and lean quite a lot like me, she also had jet black hair that was extremely curly, but she had the kindest face and smile with deep brown eyes, she wore a pair of dress pants, a light purple t-shirt and a coat, she looked incredibly professional whilst maintaining her femininity. The other was shorter but made up the height difference by wearing high heels, she had a more rounder face and green eyes like mine, her strawberry blonde hair was curled, it wasn't natural like her partners but all the same it suited her. She wore a very stylish dress that suited her and showed she came from class. Both were smiling warmly at me and I felt my face blush as my mouth turned up in a smile.

"Hello Kelsi" the taller one greeted before continuing "My name is Jane Rizzoli-Isles and this is my wife Maura Rizzoli-Isles" she said making her way over to the table sitting in one of the seats, her wife sitting next to her

"Hello" the other women, who I now knew as Maura said and I smiled

"Hello its a pleasure to meet you both, my name is Kelsi Brooke Clark, I'm 8 and a half years old" I introduced and they both smiled

"Its a pleasure to meet you too Kelsi, why don't you tell us a little about yourself? Maybe some hobbies you like, favourite movies and TV shows?" Maura suggested and I sat back in my seat thinking through my answer

"My hobbies include dancing, reading, playing chess and baseball, singing but most importantly I really enjoy sewing. I don't really have many favourite TV shows or anything, haven't really had a chance to watch TV, but I do like Winnie the Pooh and the movies that went with it" I answered and they nodded

"Those are really amazing hobbies" Jane said

"She's really talented at all of them, has a great record at school because of her hobbies. She's even made clothes for herself and I'll bring her new books for her to read every couple of weeks" Donna said and I blushed, I didn't like it when people talked about me like I wasn't in the room but having the past that I have I guess I should be used to it by now.

After a while both of them were called away, they told me about their jobs and about their families, that they were super excited to meet me when they left they said they would be back to pick me up at the end of the month. I waved at them as they left the room and felt excited about everything that was happening. I turned to look at Donna and saw the tears that were close to falling

"Please don't cry Donna" I said leaning over and hugging her

"These are happy tears Kels. I'm so proud of you, you did it" she said and I smiled, I really had done it I was being adopted and for me that was the best news in the world.

"Donna, on my last day here can I give you a big hug?" I asked and she looked at me with a smile on her face

"I would like that very much Kels" she said and I smiled back before making my way out of the room and back to my small area in the foster home. I had a tiny cot, with old blankets, pjs that I had made for myself a couple of months ago, a little box full of clothes and my school uniform. On the other side of my bed I had my book shelf, which wasn't very full but it was there and it had some of my favourites in it.

**A/N: Please tell me what you think of this chapter, your encouragement and reviews will get me motivated to write a new chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke on my last day at the centre and smiled, it was sad to think that I was leaving but I could be placed back here at any minute. It was also scary because I was leaving everything that was familiar, all my friends and Donna, she was going to be what I missed most. She encouraged me to do so much, pushed me to expand my horizons and when I got my report card she would take me out for ice cream and to see a movie, she always said it was her treat for someone so special. I had never gotten anything lower than a A- on my report card and for someone who had "nothing" as my teachers so often told me I had a great ability and would do wonders. Getting up I dressed in the dress that Maura and Jane had left for me on the weekend, with the letter that told me that they were excited to be taking me home with them. It had a plain pink bodice and the skirt had pink and blue flowers all over it, running my hands down the skirt I felt like a princess for the first time in my life. I brushed my hair and then made my way into the bathroom to brush my teeth, before heading out and putting on my sneakers and packing my possessions. Donna made her way over to me and helped me pack my things before she stripped my cot and put the sheets in the washing basket.

"I'm going to miss you Kels" she whispered pulling me in for a hug and I smiled into her chest

"I'll miss you too Donna" I said and she smiled kissing my forehead

"You continue to be the amazing little girl you are, continue all your hobbies and do well at your new school. I believe in you, but most of all believe in yourself" she said and I nodded feeling the tears fall down my cheeks, I threw my arms around her neck and sobbed into her chest before I heard Jane clear her throat, pulling away I smiled and gave one last hug to Donna before she walked me over to Jane and Maura, carrying my suitcase.

"Good morning Kelsi" Jane said and I smiled

"Good morning Jane, Maura" I said and they smiled back at me, before Maura actually saw me in the dress and she knelt down next to me and fussed with how it was to sit.

"There you go, you look beautiful" she said and I felt my cheeks burn at the compliment.

Jane took my suitcase off Donna and Maura took my hand walking with me to their car, Donna followed behind us as Maura stood next to the car as Jane put my suitcase in the back of the car.

"Thank you Donna" Maura said and Donna nodded, Maura helped me into the car before both of them got in themselves. I looked out the window at the place that had been my home and safe haven for most of my life, and then I saw the look on Donna's face and I waved to her as we drove away, tears streaming down my face. When I could no longer see Donna or the building any more I looked down at my hands feeling scared and nervous, Jane who was driving the car looked at me in the rear view mirror and nudged Maura, who looked back at me and smiled

"Hey Kelsi, Jane and I we were wondering if you would like to come shopping with us?. We have to get your bedroom ready and we need to get food and you some clothes" she said and I smiled

"I would really like that" I answered and she smiled.

When the car stopped I looked out the window and realised that we were at a hardware store, I was confused why would we need to come to a hardware store. Reluctantly I got out of the car and waited for Jane and Maura to take my hand. They smiled down at me and when I smiled back up at them we made our way into the store. Jane grabbed a trolley and I still held Maura's hand, I didn't want to let go of it both of them were my life lines at the moment and without the reassurance of either of their presence I didn't feel very safe. Jane stopped and I looked at where we had stopped, I looked at all the different colour choices and gasped

"I get to choose the colour of my bedroom?" I asked and they nodded

"Of course, so which colour would you like?" Maura asked and I looked at all the choices. I really loved the colour purple and hated anything pink so I made my way over to the purple section, I glanced back at Maura and Jane and saw them smile. I scanned the different shades of purple until I found a nice violet colour, I grabbed the swatch and showed it to them, Jane smiled encouragingly as Maura knelt down to my level

"Do you want this colour Kelsi?" Maura asked and I nodded

"Its pretty" I said looking at it in awe, she smiled and we made our way to one of the service desks and Jane picked me up so I could hand over the swatch

"That one please?" I asked the man and he nodded

"Of course, it will take about ten minutes" he said and both women nodded before Maura took my hand again and we made our way through the store.

When we returned to the service desk the paint bucket was waiting for us, the man smiled and handed me a little bag of jelly beans, I looked up at Jane and Maura to see if I could have it, and at their encouraging head nods I grabbed the bag and thanked him. Jane had placed the paint bucket into the trolley and it went in with the paint brushes and rollers, drop cloths and other things that were needed to paint my room. After paying for the stuff, I got in the car and opened my bag of jelly beans, I offered some to Jane and Maura and they both shook their heads saying that it was mine, something that was a foreign concept to me, at the centre there had been a younger boy who had the same birthday as I did, and when I was in a foster home you never had anything to yourself.

Our next stop was to a furniture store and luckily the store delivered. Again I took Maura and Jane's hand as we made our way into the store and this time Maura pushed the trolley. We made our way through the store and over to the bedding section. Walking up and down the aisles looking at all the different types of beds we searched for the perfect bed. When I spotted it I gasped and let go of Jane's hand and touched it. It was a twin size bed with a very intricate detail on the headboard, I looked back at Jane and Maura and they both smiled getting one of the assistants to jot down the code, the lady followed us around as we continued our shop. Things like my new desk and chair, book shelf and dressing table had the codes written down and the assistant left to get them ready for us. I got really excited when we got to chose bedding and accessories for my room. I got a purple lamp, and a night light. My bedding was mainly different shades of purple, and I got to choose two different duvet covers. Looking at the selection and gasping when I saw the Winnie the Pooh set I smiled and grabbed it, both Jane and Maura smiled and put it in the trolley, and then I found a really pretty purple set and they smiled at my choices.

By the time we left the furniture store it was nearing lunch time and Jane turned to me as we were parking in the mall car park and said

"I know this has been quite overwhelming so far but we are about to introduce you to my mother who is quite something. She's going to want to hug and kiss you, if you feel uncomfortable at any time just tell her and she will stop" Maura looked at Jane and rolled her eyes

"She's excited to meet you, we've told her all about you. We aren't going to introduce you to any of our other family until your settled down and ready to meet them. It's just Jane's mum lives in my guest house" Maura explained and I smiled

"Ok" I said taking in the information that I had been given. Getting out of the car I grabbed Jane and Maura's hands once again and we entered the mall. We made our way over to the food court and found a table. When I was seated, Maura in the seat next to me Jane asked

"What would you like to eat Kelsi?" I looked around at my choices and saw McDonald's

"Can I have a kids meal?" I asked and Jane nodded, when Maura made a disapproving noise Jane rolled her eyes and took my hand.

I got chicken nuggets, fries and a drink of Sprite, Jane told me that if I was good she would come back and buy me an ice cream. I thanked her as she carried my meal back to the table, when we neared the table I saw Maura and a woman I hadn't met before but could only be one person. She turned and smiled kindly, looking between Jane and the new women I couldn't see much of a resemblance until she spoke to me

"Hello Kelsi sweetie, my name is Angela. I'm your new grandma" she introduced and I smiled

"Nice to meet you Angela" I said hiding slightly behind Jane

"Its alright sweetie I'm not going to hurt you" she said so I moved over to the table sitting in the seat next to Maura who smiled at me and helped me organise my meal.

"So Kelsi, are you excited to be starting your new school?" Angela asked when she was back with her lunch I shrugged, at my old school I didn't have any friends but I got along really well with the teachers.

"Ma its the start of the summer holidays, she doesn't need to worry about that yet" Jane said exasperated

"I know I'm just asking my new grand daughter questions is all Janey" she said, I looked at Jane and saw the glare she sent her mums way.

"So what are your favourite subjects, Kelsi?" she continued and I smiled this was a question I could answer easily.

"Art" I answered and she smiled

"Why's that hun?" she asked and I smiled

"I like to express my feelings through my drawings, paintings and sculptures. At school my teachers where always telling me I was very creative and I had an excellent imagination" I answered her and she nodded, a smile on her face as she listened to what I had to say.

Over half an hour later Angela declared that she had to go back to work and Jane and Maura, took my hands again as we made our way into a clothing store. Since it was the start of summer it was decided that I didn't need anything to heavy so I got a couple of cardigans and a jumper. I got jeans, shorts, leggings and much to Jane's dismay skirts. I got a couple of pairs of pjs mainly purple but one was light blue with a picture of a dog on it. I also got heaps of t-shirts, singlets, and even new dresses, most of which were purple, some of them were different shades of blue and to my pleasure I got nothing pink, as we made our way passed the lingerie section Maura grabbed a couple of sets and pairs of socks, this part of the shopping trip was the least interesting to me. Then it was time to make our way to the shoe section and Jane set a limit on no more than five pairs of shoes, which Maura somehow managed to sneak around with two pairs of slippers. My favourite part of the shop was when they took me to the toy area and I was allowed to chose a couple of toys, and when Maura nudged Jane to the arts and crafts area I was allowed a couple of things from there as well. I think my most prized position from this shopping trip was most definitely the Winnie the Pooh teddy bear that I had spotted and cuddled when I was positive that I could have it.

Finally after a ridiculous amount of time shopping we arrived at their house and I gasped, it was huge, bigger than any of my foster homes combined. When we walked inside Maura said

"Kelsi I will show you to the room that will be yours, but for tonight you'll be staying in the spare bedroom" I nodded and as Jane went to bring in the stuff from the back of her car Maura took me on a tour of the house. My bedroom had an en suite and walk in wardrobe something that I was positive hadn't been Jane's choice. There was nothing in this room and the walls had been painted white so that we could paint it ourselves. After Jane had everything out of the car and I had been shown around the house, Maura took me upstairs to change so we could start painting my new bedroom.

**A/N: Hey guys what do you think of the update :D Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke for the first time in my life and didn't want to get up, at some point after we'd had dinner and gone back to painting my room I must have fallen asleep because I woke up in the delightfully comfy bed that resided in the guest bedroom at my new house. Stretching I got out of bed and made my way down the hall to the first floor bathroom. Exiting the bathroom I followed my nose to the kitchen where Jane and Maura were both going about their morning routines whilst Angela stood in the kitchen making pancakes, I suddenly had the urge to sneeze and when I did so all three women looked at me and smiled

"Good morning Kelsi, how did you sleep?" Jane asked and I smiled

"Really good, that bed is the most comfiest thing I have ever slept on" I said and they all smiled sadly. When Maura's phone went off she frowned

"I know I said I had the week off but there is an autopsy that I have to do" she said and Jane looked at her nodding her head

"That's alright Maur, I'm sure Ma and I can finish getting Kelsi's new room finished and then I'll take her grocery shopping with me" Jane said and Maura frowned

"I know you will but I wanted to be here with the two of you, to help" Maura complained and Jane smirked

"It'll be alright love, now go before I drive you there myself" Jane teased and I smiled slightly. With that Maura rushed upstairs to finish getting ready and then came back into the kitchen saying goodbyes to the three of us.

I got changed into a pair of my old clothes and helped Jane and Angela put the second layer of paint on the walls in my new bedroom. When that was done Angela said her goodbyes saying she was going out for lunch with her boyfriend, Jane looked at me and rolled her eyes which caused me to giggle. Deciding that we were going out for lunch today Jane urged me to have a shower and then headed into her own room to change. When I was finished in the shower I wrapped myself in my dressing gown and headed toward the clothes that were already in my closet. Looking around I spotted the pair of jeans with butterflies going up the right leg that I wanted to wear and quickly put them on and then found a shirt that was blue with purple butterflies on it. Dressed I headed downstairs where Jane was waiting for me in the entranceway. She smiled when she saw me in my new clothes

"I'm so glad you don't like pink" she said and I smiled

"I dislike pink, but I love purple" I told her and she nodded

"I can see that" she chuckled, grabbing my hand as we made our way out to the car.

After lunch Jane and I headed to the grocery store where she spent most of the time asking me what my favourite foods were and what I would be willing to try. She grabbed all the healthy foods that Maura liked and got more fatty foods for herself, she even got me a chocolate bar for being such a great help. When we got home we put away the food and then headed up to my bedroom to sort out my furniture and where it was going to be placed.

When Maura got home Jane and I were sitting in my bedroom playing with my new game of Jenga. Maura walked in and giggled, when she saw the concentration on Jane's face

"Oh have you got Jane playing Jenga?" she asked and I looked up smiling

"Yeah, I've won three times" I said, I heard the growl that escaped from Jane and I giggled at the noise and look on her face.

"Well that's a triumph all by its self" Maura said making her way into the room.

"Really?" I asked and Maura nodded

"Jane's a bit of a sore loser, but its easy to make up for it" Maura said ushering me closer and I got up quickly making my way to her side. She handed me a Curly Wurly bar, nodding my head at the meaning I made my over to Jane and handed her the bar

"I got this for you Jane" I said holding it out for her and she looked up at me and then the chocolate bar

"Thank you Kels" she said pulling me in for a hug, I froze for a split second and then melted into her embrace, snuggling into her side as she held me close. I felt the feather light kiss touch my forehead before she released me and I made my way over to the other side of the game and sat on the pillow.

Dinner that night was cooked by Angela who had returned from her date and saw the three of us playing games deciding to let us continue. When we were called down to the meal, I felt my tummy growl upon smelling the delicious scents coming from the meal on the table, felt my mouth water at the sight in front of me and ran to the table, beaming across at Angela because this looked like the most fantastic meal in the world. Eagerly I downed the meal and when I looked up at the women sat around me I felt myself blush

"Did I do something wrong? Are you going to send me back?" I asked hesitantly, I watched as a sad look passed between the three ladies, who had warmed my heart and made me feel like I belonged here in this family.

"We would never take you back Kels, ever!" Maura said reaching out and holding my hand Jane nodded and leant over kissing my forehead

"What ever happens Kels, we would never give you back. We've known you a month now and we love you like we'd raised you ourselves" Jane said and I nodded feeling the tears as they rolled down my cheeks

"I love you both too" I said jumping up from my seat and hugging Jane and Maura whispering in their ears quick thank you's before I made my way over to Angela and kissed her cheek

"Thank you so much for dinner grams" I said before turning back to Jane and Maura

"Can I go have a bath? I'm quite tired and would like to go to bed" I said and Jane nodded

"Of course Kels, we'll be up once your done to say good night" Jane reassured and I smiled turning around and heading up to my new bedroom.

**A/N: Hey guys, can I just say that you all rule, I've has so much feed back on this story and a lot of it I am writing down from stories that my dear friend has told me. I really hope that you enjoy this chapter and please continue to tell me what you think by dropping me a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**JUST A WARNING GUYS THIS CHAPTER HAS FLASHBACKS TO HER PAST AND A LITTLE ABUSE I HAVE CHANGED THE RATING ON IT TO T!**

When I woke the following morning in my new bedroom I smiled and turned around at the sound of the door opening

"Good morning gorgeous" Maura said as she made her way into my room with Jane behind her, I smiled and looked at them both in their pjs Maura with a silk robe over top and I smiled

"Good morning" I said and they smiled

"Now I know you're not starting school for another couple of weeks yet but we need to get you enrolled, so we've organised for you to have a tour today. We'll be there too so there's no need to worry" Maura said and I nodded

"Ok" I answered and Maura got up and made her way to my wardrobe and pulled out a nice pair of jeans and a blouse, and Jane ushered me into the bathroom to have a shower. When I was dressed, my hair in a plait and my shoes on, I made my way down to the kitchen were Jane was making breakfast, wearing a pair of black slacks and a purple shirt with her jacket over top, a look that I had gotten used to seeing from Jane since I'd meet her.

"Hey Kels you ready for your breakfast?" Jane asked and I nodded

"Defiantly" I said getting up onto the stool with a little difficulty before I sat waiting for my meal. The whole time Jane and I discussed the Red Sox, as I was a huge fan and she promised me that after our tour around the school I would be going to then we would come home and watch the replay of Sunday's big game. When Maura came into the kitchen she smiled and then kissed the top of my head and made her way over to Jane kissing her and then pouring herself a cup of tea.

At nine o'clock we left the house and made our way to the school were I would be attending at the end of summer break. There weren't many people at the school but apparently the principal had called in my new teachers and asked them to help guide us around the school. They were all super lovely especially the older of the four women Ms Paige, she was charming and from what I could see incredibly talented and extremely funny. When we entered the class that I would be in for a majority of my classes Ms Paige smiled and said

"I will be taking you for English, American Studies and Social Sciences, this will be where you spend a lot of your time during the day" she explained as we walked around her classroom. The next classroom we walked into was Mrs Klein's classroom

"I will be taking you for Mathematics" she announced as we walked around the room, the last class was with Miss Oscar and she announced

"I will be taking you for advanced sciences" she said and I nodded, at my old school all my classes had been advanced and I was ahead of my year by at least six months. After the tour with my teachers we headed back to the principals office, Principal Williams was a kind looking women, and she had a calming aura which made me feel welcome, she talked about my schedule, about the school rules and if I ever had any problems then I was to go to one of my teachers or come straight to her.

I was strangely glad to be out of the school and heading home with Maura and Jane, both of whom had decided that we were to have a very unhealthy lunch (by Maura's standards). Jane had wanted pizza and Maura had agreed a little reluctantly though, that's when a thought struck me and I suggested

"Why don't we make it ourselves?" both women looked at me and then at each other, smiles forming on their faces

"That sounds like a great plan Kels" Maura said and Jane nodded going over to the fridge and grabbing the ingredients we would need. Maura pre-heated the oven and then put on one of the aprons before putting the other on over the clothes that I was wearing. As we did the preparations for the pizza and the oven was being pre-heated Jane had turned on the ipod and we were listening to the music. A couple songs into it I heard a song that I knew quite well and began singing. "Be Okay" by Oh Honey had been on constant repeat in my last house that and the song "Hall Of Fame" by The Script. As I continued singing I looked up and noticed that both Maura and Jane were looking at me, feeling just a little self conscious at the attention, I felt the heat rise in my cheeks and looked down trying to hide my embarrassment. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Jane smiling at me, she had knelt down to my level something that not many people actually had done.

"There is no need for you to feel ashamed Kelsi. You have a beautiful singing voice and I am incredibly honoured that you feel comfortable enough with us to show us how talented you are" she said the smile on her face completely genuine and never faltered.

"Thank you" I whispered feeling the blush deepen.

"Alright who is ready to put some toppings on their pizzas?" Maura asked after a couple of minutes of silence, Jane kissed my head and then dragged me over to where Maura had set up the choices in little serving bowls.

With the pizza in the oven Jane, Maura and I headed into the lounge where they turned the channel to the movie channels to see which one I would pick. Looking at the choice I sat thinking what did I really want to watch? Seeing the one I wanted I said excitedly

"This one" and both Maura and Jane looked at me and then the TV seeing what was on it. It was the very start of Tangled and as the voice over explained what was happening I saw them look at me and then shrug as if to say 'Hey why not?'. Laughing at the things that I found funny and especially Maximus I knew that this was going to be a favourite of mine for a very long time, and one that I would remember forever, as it was the first movie I ever watched with Maura and Jane. Halfway through the movie Maura got up and got the pizzas from the oven before bringing them to the coffee table as well as three plates and some napkins. Eating a slice of my best pizza I smiled at how good it tasted, there was ham and salami, tomato and red capsicum, onion and cheese and the tomato paste.

"How's your pizza taste Kels?" Maura asked and I smiled

"Incredible" I said, as a piece of cheese and the sauce ran down my face. As I tried to get it with my tongue Jane laughed and Maura was trying desperately to get it off with a napkin and I did something that surprised all of us

"Oh come on mum I was saving it for later" I whined, before realising what I said and bolting to my feet and running from the room.

I hid, hid in one of the cupboards on the second floor, behind masses of sheets and garments. Was I ready to call them mum? Was it the right thing to do? I knew I loved them, I loved them more than I'd ever done before, I knew they loved me too but was it right. Feeling my throat tighten and the tears starting to fall I remembered a time when I hadn't been so lucky.

_I was sitting in the corner of the small room that me and the other two adopted kids shared. The man a tall dark man, was standing over us, bearing a bat and was beating the oldest Natalie. I held the other two close as we watched Natalie get hit again and again, blow by blow._

"_Stop it!" I yelled and he turned to me. Beating me, instead of fighting I curled up in a ball and let him attack me. It wasn't long until Dylan escaped and called one of the neighbours in, that lady called the cops and when I had returned to the shelter from the hospital I was continually teased about my scars and bruises._

Seeing the light shine into the cupboard I saw a hazy figure try and reach out for me, trying to move away I curled up in a ball and hid, whispering

"No, no not again" over and over until I felt a hand on my shoulder and almost jumped out of my skin.

"Kelsi, Kelsi baby its me Jane. Please your alright, your safe" she said trying to reassure me. Hearing her voice and feeling slightly calm I jumped into her arms and sobbed

"I can't go back Mama, I can't" I said and she kissed the top of my head repeatedly

"Your not going back there Kelsi I promise" she said. Holding me tight, she managed to manoeuvre out of the cupboard, as soon as she was standing I wrapped my legs around her waist and clung to her like she was my life line. I felt another hand this one more delicate and unsure, that was Maura's hand.

"Is she alright?" she whispered and Jane shook her head

"I don't think so. Maur we need to find out what was in her past" she said and that was the last thing I remember before falling asleep.

**SOME TIME LATER**

The sun was just beginning to set when I woke which meant that I had been out of it for awhile. I felt the bed shake a little as someone turned to look at me, looking down at the end of my bed I saw Maura sitting there, Jane behind her both of them with sad looks on their faces. Jane made her way up closer to me and she knelt down next to the bed, moving my fringe out of my eyes she said

"Maura and I know what happened to you. Why after only three months you were sent back to the foster home? We're not going to force you into talking to us about it Kelsi but we want you to know that if you want to tell us we will listen. And there is no way on heaven or earth that we will ever give you back. We love you so much" Jane said and I nodded

"I love you too Mama, you too Mummy" I said and both Jane and Maura were next to me in a flash giving me hugs and kisses.

"Now as much as we'd love to let you stay in bed for the rest of the day your grandmother has made us dinner and wants all three of us down there ASAP" Jane said rolling her eyes and I giggled as I pushed back the sheets and walked with my mothers out of my room.

"Someone's sounding a lot better" Maura stated matter of factly and I giggled as I caught the look that Jane sent Maura's way.

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you like this update, and thank you so much for the support. Please tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS IT'S THE UPDATE YOU'VE BEEN LOOKING FORWARD TOO!**

I was dressed in a sleeveless dress, it was a deep shade of purple with a bow on the waist, I also wore a pair of ballet flats that I hadn't yet worn. They were beautiful and as I looked at my reflection in the mirror I smiled, I felt really pretty today. As I made my way downstairs I saw Maura wearing a dress that was a little more flashy much like the day when I first meet her and Jane, and unlike what I was getting used to seeing her in at home. I sat down in the seat at the breakfast bar and was handed a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon smiling I thanked Jane as Maura was rushing around the kitchen and living room like we were expecting royalty, I watched her for a couple of minutes before Jane sat down next to me and smiled

"You'll get used to it Kels, she does this every time we have guests over even though its just my family" she told me and I nodded giggling as Maura almost collided into the bucket of dirty water that she had left on the floor a couple of minutes ago. She turned to us embarrassed and then asked

"How are you feeling Kelsi?" I frowned today would be the day that I meet the rest of Jane's family, they hadn't told me very much only that all of them were just as loud and boisterous as Angela was.

"Nervous" I said looking at the table trying to avoid eye contact with wither of them, Jane leant over and wrapped her arms around me

"Its alright to be nervous Kels, I wouldn't expect anything less. And if you get scared or nervous Maura and I will be right there with you ok baby?" she asked and I nodded.

By the time the others arrived Jane and I were sitting in the lounge reading one of Dr Seuss's books and Maura had finally approved all the rooms in the house after thorough examination to check if she hadn't missed anything else. When we heard the knock at the door Maura jumped up and let them into the room, there was Angela who walked in and gave me a hug and the rest of them I was clueless as to who they were. There was only one other women there and I started to feel slightly uneasy, I hadn't had very much contact with men since my ordeal in the foster home just over eighteen months ago apart from the foster parents I'd had since then, a total of two other men had come into my life since then. Taking a deep breath I looked up at Jane and she nodded, leaning down she whispered in my ear

"Its alright Kels, they won't hurt you I promise" she said holding my hand as she urged me to stand. Doing so Maura and Jane on either side of me they both looked at their family and started the introductions

"Guys this is our daughter Kelsi Brooke Rizzoli-Isles" Jane said squeezing my shoulder and I looked up at her to see her beaming down at me, I placed a nervous smile on my face and turned my attention back to everyone else.

"Kelsi meet my family, you already know my mother" Angela came forward again and hugged me, and as each person was introduced to me they came up to me and shook my hand. There was Sean Cavanaugh who was not only Jane's boss but Angela's partner, Jane's younger brother Frankie and her little brother Tommy, Tommy's partner Lydia and their son TJ. As they all began to interact with one another I watched standing off to one side, watching how the men treated the women, most importantly my mothers and then how they treated TJ, Frankie and Tommy were play fighting with him and teasing him gently.

"How are you baby?" Jane asked sitting next to me on the seat and I looked at her

"Getting used to it, slowly" I said and she nodded, leaning over and kissing my head

"Alright Kels, remember if you need us we'll be around" Jane said and I nodded

"Thank you mama" I said and she smiled as she walked away. I was alone for about half a minute before TJ ran up to me and grabbed my hand taking me out into the backyard where in the middle of the garden sat a soccer ball.

"Have you ever played soccer before?" TJ asked and I nodded slightly

"I'm not very good at it though" I said and he shrugged

"We all have things we're good at and Aunty Jane tells me your good at more creative things" he said and I nodded

"Yeah I'm really good at sewing" I said as we started kicking the ball back and forward to each other. A couple minutes passed before he asked

"How old are you Kelsi?" I smirked and questioned

"Should you really be asking a lady that question?" and he giggled

"Sorry, just curious is all" he said and I nodded a grin spreading across my face

"Its alright TJ, I'm eight and a half. I turn nine in four and a half months. September 21st to be exact" I said proudly and he smiled

"I turned seven on the 9 of January" he told me and I smiled remembering that date because I was going to need to remember my cousins birthday.

As our game became more intense Frankie and Tommy joined in and the rest of the adults came outside to watch. It was Tommy and TJ against me and Frankie and as we played I was laughing so much that I felt completely relaxed. I had a few grass stains on my dress that I was sure Maura would not appreciate but I didn't really care I was having too much fun. I stole the ball from Tommy and ran to the other end of the field and kicked into the makeshift goals that TJ and I had created. Screaming happily I ran across the garden toward where Frankie was and ran into his arms, before I even realised what I'd done he picked me up and had me sitting on his shoulders as he chanted "We won" to his brother and nephew. I smiled down at him as everyone else cheered. As I was placed on the ground I ran over to Jane and Maura and asked

"Did you see that Mama, mummy? We won, Uncle Frankie and I bet Uncle Tommy and TJ" I was beaming with pride and I didn't care who was listening, it was the first time I had ever felt included in a "family" environment especially one where there was so much love and devotion shown between everyone.

We headed back inside and had lunch and as we did so I realised how I wasn't feeling nervous any more and how much I was actually enjoying today. I didn't feel any type of aversion to any of the males and everyone had welcomed me into the family with so much love that I couldn't care less. Jane and Maura who were on the other side of the breakfast bar looked at me and smiled so I smiled back. TJ and I were sitting at the dining room table and talking about what we had learned at school, what our favourite stories and music was and the rest of the family were listening intently to what I was saying, it was a lot of attention but I didn't care, as the afternoon passed I really felt welcome and I never wanted to leave.

**A/N: Hey guys please tell me what you think of it! Review away!**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a week since I had meet the Rizzoli family and just a couple of days since I had meet Maura's families both adoptive and birth families. It was odd going from having nothing to having multiple people to look up to, but I was still more comfortable being with Jane and Maura. It had been decided the day before that Jane and Maura were taking me to the zoo and that Uncle Tommy and TJ would meet us there, Aunty Lydia would've come too but she had work. So after filling up on my breakfast and Maura double checking that we had enough food for lunch and snacks as well as drinks because we were going to have a picnic whilst we were there. Tommy had been the one to suggest the idea yesterday when he'd come over to drop of a piece of paperwork that Maura needed to have sent in to work.

Jane drove and Maura was in the passenger seat next to her, I shared the back seat with TJ and Tommy whom we had picked up on the way. Currently TJ and I were talking about what we'd been doing over the past couple of days and how much we really wanted to see the different animals that were at the zoo. Well that was until I heard a familiar song on the radio and I joined in. It was a new favourite of mine "Up" by Olly Murs and Demi Lavato, and as I sang I looked between Jane and Maura and Tommy and TJ seeing the smiles on each of their faces as I did so. When I had finished and the song changed TJ said

"Wow Kelsi that was amazing" they said and I smiled.

"Thank you" I said.

When we arrived at the zoo I held Jane's hand as Maura went up and brought our tickets before she rejoined us and Tommy took TJ up to buy their tickets. When we were finally in the gate, I ran over to the where the map was with the others following me too and as each adult looked at the map Jane asked

"Where do you want to go the most Kelsi?" I looked up at the map and thought, I really liked sea life, dolphins and penguins were most defiantly my favourite, so I pointed to the area that showed where they were and Maura smiled

"Which animals do you like most Kels?" she asked and I beamed up at her

"I like Dolphins and Penguins, they're my favourite" I said and they all looked at me, Jane leaning down to whisper in my ear

"I like Dolphins too" she winked before returning to her normal height and I giggled. Maura had turned her attention to TJ now and was asking him where he wanted to go

"I would like to go to see the lions please, Aunty Maura. After we've seen the Water animals" he said and I smiled as did the rest of our group.

We made our way to the aquatic animals and the first thing we saw were the sea lions, which were swimming around and showing off just a little bit. I stood and read the sign that was next to the exhibit and took in all the information. The same with the penguins which we watched for a fifteen minutes before Jane actually carried me away saying

"Times a wasting chickadee" which caused me to giggle at the silly name and the fact that she had called me chickadee. We saw the dolphins next and I watched transfixed as each of them swam graciously though out the pool. This time when Jane tapped me on the shoulder I took her hand as we made our way through to the other parts of the zoo. We saw Lima's and Red Panda's, monkey's and baboons, insects and snakes, birds, hippos, giraffes and lastly before we stopped for lunch and a play on the play ground the lions.

"Look at the lions mane" I said as the lion walked around the den protecting his cubs and the lioness from the other male lions.

"I know there so cool right" I nodded at TJ before running across the path and seeing the tigers which were just as beautiful if not more.

After an hour for lunch and a play on the playground which I'd managed to get Jane and Maura playing as well, we started on the last little leg of our trip around the zoo, seeing the animals that we had missed and reading the information that was given on each of the boards. We were just about to leave when TJ piped up and asked

"Daddy can we please go into the gift shop?" Uncle Tommy looked around at the rest of us and when Maura and Jane nodded we made our way into the gift store and I looked around at all the different things you could get, all the different animals. When I saw the dolphins I ran toward them and grabbed one, feeling the soft texture and patting it. Jane and Maura where behind me in an instant and I looked up at both of them and asked

"Mummy, Ma can I get one?" both of them looked at each other and then nodded

"Sure thing sweetie, why don't you get a penguin too and then your dolphin won't be lonely" Jane said and I giggled making my way over to the penguins. I grabbed one and smiled happily at my choice. We headed up to the counter and Maura paid, when they had both been scanned the lady behind the counter handed them back to me and Jane asked

"What are you going to call your animals Kels?" I stood there thinking for a couple of seconds before I said

"I'm going to call my Dolphin Tristen and my penguin Dara" I said and Jane looked at me with a smile on her face as did Maura before she piped up and said

"Tristen means noisy and Dara means wise" I nodded and she smiled.

Eventually we arrived back at home and I rushed upstairs to put Dara and Tristen on my bed before I rushed back downstairs to help Maura prepare dinner. We were having Uncle Tommy and TJ over for dinner, so Maura had planned on making a stir fry with noodles. I smiled as Maura started telling me preparation techniques and facts about the different vegetables.

"Mummy did you know that carrots were originally purple?" I asked and she nodded

"I did but that's a very good piece of knowledge to have Kels" and I beamed.

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you like this chapter, I tried making her a little bit more childish but I think given what has happened to her she will be the way she is. Personally I like her that way :D Please tell me what you think?!**


	7. Chapter 7

Jane and I were sitting on the couch waiting for the baseball game to start when she got a phone call, I was sitting there patiently waiting for her to tell us what was happening when she hung up the phone and turned to Maura

"Maura I have to go into work, there's been an abduction and they've called in homicide to do the case" she said and I frowned, Maura who had been in the kitchen preparing things for the game frowned and made her way over to us

"Do you need me to come in?" she asked and I frowned even more, they shared a look before Jane said

"Maura we can't leave Kelsi, besides I think we'll be alright for now. If we need your help I promise to call" she said and Maura nodded frowning a little before she looked at me and smiled sadly. I did the same, I had been looking forward to watching the game with Jane and Maura but it looked like that had gone out the window. Jane leaned over and kissed my forehead

"Its alright Kels, I promise we'll watch it as soon as we've solved the case" she said and I nodded. Maura who had stayed behind the couch was now at my side as Jane got up and made her way over to the door.

"I love you both" she said from the door, putting on her jacket before heading out the door. It wasn't until Maura was wiping something off of my face that I realised that I was crying. She put her arms around me and pulled me close

"It's alright Kelsi. We'll have some afternoon tea and then go shopping. Your school stationary list just came in and Jane and I wanted you there so you could pick out what you wanted, we could do that if you want or we could stay home?" she suggested and I thought for a minute before giving her my answer

"Shopping" I whispered and she nodded

"Alright Kels, why don't you go upstairs and put on your coat and we'll go shopping" she said and I nodded, getting up and making my way up to get a coat.

When Maura and I arrived at the mall the first place we went to was the stationary store. I held her hand as she pushed around a trolley and told me that I could have anything that I wanted. Never really been put in to a situation where I actually had the opportunity to choose what I wanted my school things to look like I felt a little hesitant. I grabbed a couple of the essentials and then once I felt a little more confident I started grabbing things that caught my eye. Like the fluffy purple pencil case and purple ruler. By the time we left the store all of my things where varying shades of purple. I was expecting to go home after that, but that didn't happen. Maura dragged me along with her into a clothing store and she turned to me and said

"One can never have to much clothes" I laughed and nodded following a long behind her, I'd always been a little hesitant when it came to getting new things but Maura didn't make me feel like wanting something was a bad thing, and I knew the difference between want and need. When Maura had found a trolley and had started putting a few items in the trolley though I stopped her, I'd always been given something when I'd achieved something or been the top student in something.

"Maura what have I done to get these clothes?" I asked and she looked at me confused, so I felt like I had to explain to her a little bit

"It's just whenever I wanted something I would only get it if I had been incredibly good or done well in school. I only ever got the basic essentials" I said and she looked at me, I could see in her eyes that what I'd told her pained her but she was so incredibly understanding. She grabbed my hands in hers and squeezed them lightly

"Kels, I know that your past hasn't exactly been ideal neither was mine. Until I meet Jane that is. But we both love you so much and don't want you going without anything. Jane grew up with a father who worked as a plumber and a stay at home mum, I grew up knowing I was adopted at birth, without a very caring mother or father, with nannies who cared for me and made sure I did my homework and had done my chores. It sounds weird but we just want the best for you, besides retail therapy is the best therapy" she winked at me but looking at her I could see the pain that she was trying desperately to mask. Feeling a slight kinship with Maura after hearing that she had been adopted I felt the need to ask

"You mean Grandma is your adopted mother?" after putting a couple of things in the trolley, she nodded

"The only way I really got to spend long periods of time with my mother was on shopping trips, I am hoping that that will not be what it is like for us but I do enjoy shopping and I was hoping that you might enjoy it even just a little bit" she said and I nodded

"I do like shopping" I said a smile forming on my face and she smiled, pulling me in for a hug, before we continued.

I was in the fitting room in the back of the store, in the middle of trying on a couple of items of clothing when I heard Maura knock on my door and say

"I found this dress, I know you have a couple in your closet at home but we have been invited to my mothers latest gallery and its an occasion where dressing up is essential" she said, I opened my door and let Maura in. She walked in with a beautiful purple dress with a bow on the left side. I smiled

"Its so pretty" I said, looking up at her and seeing the smile on her face

"I thought you might. Here try it on" she said, helping me out of my clothes and into the dress. If this had been three months ago I would've felt vulnerable and would've panicked, but Maura was my mummy and I trusted her. When I was in the dress I looked at my reflection in the mirror and saw Maura standing behind me, smiling proudly before she leant down and kissed my forehead before grabbing out her phone and taking a couple of photos.

After that shop we headed home and as we were carrying in the last lot of bags, we saw Angela make her way into the kitchen

"Hello girls" she said and I beamed at my grandma

"Hello grandma" I said and she smiled, she made her way into the kitchen and grabbed a drink before she asked

"What have you girls been up to today?" she turned around and saw the lounge where Maura and I had dumped the bags and she smiled

"Girls shopping trip, how fun! Show grandma what you got" Grams said as I sat on the couch pulling the closest bag toward me and showing her the items in the bag.

When Maura was putting me to bed after dinner that night, I was almost asleep when I leaned over and gave her a huge hug and kiss

"I had lots of fun today mummy, thank you" I said and she leant over and kissed the top of my head before moving my penguin so I could snuggle with it.

"Night Kels. Love you" Maura whispered as she turned off the light and closed the door.

**A/N: Sorry guys for the long delay, I was trying to write this chapter as a mainly focused on Maura and Kelsi one so that we could see them together. I may have repeated myself but hopefully it still makes sense. Hope you like it and please review**


End file.
